


Of Money and Kisses

by Meht (Themisto)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fanart, M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Meht
Summary: Inspired on that episode set on late season 1, where Ray is the man at the wheel for Mick's robbery. I hope you like it. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Inspired on that episode set on late season 1, where Ray is the man at the wheel for Mick's robbery. I hope you like it. :)


End file.
